the_briarwolf_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack
The Briarwolf Pack are first and foremost a family. We support each other, we help each other, and we treat each other as we would be treated. This warband does indeed have rankings and leadership, but we do not use these formailities as an excuse to be mean or unkind to those lesser ranked. The Briarwolves, like a family, expect each member to help pull their weight for the warband, and help a brother or sister wolf if they are in need. If the pack needs your help fighting against the enemy, or simply helping to set up camp or fetch firewood, be prepared to do so. (But we will never ask you to do anything unreasonable or unsafe.) Wolves who help their pack willingly and consistantly will be rewarded. This being said - The Briarwolves also acknowledge that each member is responsible for their own actions, even the Tribunal. If a wolf chooses to do something unsafe or reckless of their own free will, against the judgement of the pack, then they will have to accept the concequences of their actions. The Tribunal The Tribunal are the leaders of the pack. It is rumoured that the members of the Tribunal have a strange connection to the spirit world... The Tribunal consists of Sairus Ulven (Ayden), Bramble Nimblefoot (Nimue) and Jira Katell (Hannah). Feel free to contact them if you have any questions at all. 'Sairus "Splittooth" Ulven - The Barbarian Fighter' ((Ayden)) Sairus is the Alpha of the pack - although young, Sairus has travelled many regions of Althea, and after breaking the shackles of his slavery has turned his own struggles into a weapon to fight oppression and defend the weak. In the past, Sairus has fought with the forces of ThoKK's Raiders, and as a Gladiator slave of the Ravenna Arena. After overthrowing the oppression of his slavers, Sairus found refuge and friendship in the forests of Hodenwold, and become Alpha of his new pack. 'Bramble Nimblefoot - The Fox Child' ((Nimue)) Though quite mad and timid, Bramble often acts as a very efficient guard dog and warning sign for the Pack, growling and geckering loudly to warn against people she does not trust. Despite this, she is a gentle soul to those who she knows and trusts. She has an emotional attachment to Sairus and is his second-in-command. Bramble's human family went missing when she was only a toddler, and instead was raised by her best friend, a fox known as Fatsie. When Fatsie died, Bramble kept the fox's pelt as a cloak, so she could be with her friend forever. 'Jira "Dreamwalker" Katell - The Forest Witch' ((Hannah)) Jira lives to protect her forests and her pack. Away from battle, she is wise, kind and patient... but when forced to fight she will defend her pups with all the ferocity of a mother wolf. She acts as Advisor to the Alpha, and excels at healing both magically and alchemically. Jira lived with the druids from a young age, and learnt their ways of life - living off the land and honouring the Old Gods and the nature spirits. Upon receiving a vision from the spirits, Jira set off travelling Althea, seeking the meaning of her dream. The Fangs Fangs are members of the pack who have gained the Ancestors' Blessing - they are highly trusted members and act as leaders when the Tribunal are unable. 'Helona "Swiftsheild" Khahinh' ((Helen)) ((Helen, put your character bio here. :) )) 'Landak Gellantara' ((Stuart)) The son of an unnamed hunter, father and son lived in the northern forests of Hodenwold. When Landak was 16, his father died after being gored by a boar while hunting. After living on his own for two years, the North began their incursion into Hodenwold, driving the game that Landak depended on for survival in all directions - so Landak headed west toward the border and uncharted territory. While hunting a deer he was set upon by Sairus who captured him for hunting in the Briarwolf lands. Sairus intended to take Landak back to their camp for trial when a dire bear attacked, knocking out Sairus. Picking up Sairus' fallen blade, Landak slashed the huge beast across the nose, suprising it, and causing it to fall off a cliff into the bramble thicket below. Cutting his bonds, Landak waited for Sairus to regain conciousness, and asked permission to join the pack. The Claws Claws are members of the pack who are the most recent initiates into the pack - they are members who have pledged their loyalty to their new pack. 'Floki' ((Jordan M)) ((Jordan, put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) 'Kaname Minami' ((Jordan U)) ((Jordan, put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) The Pups Pups are members who have only recently joined the Briarwolves - this is the trial stage, and Pups are welcome to run with other warbands as they see fit.